deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Hume
Nicholas "Nick" Hume is a corporate employee who has a family of three that includes two sons, Brendan and Lucas, and his wife Helen. After returning from a hockey game in which Brendan participated in, Nick and his son go to a gasoline station. Things go wrong after a local gang stage a robbery at the gas station, which was really a gang initiation ritual. During the robbery, the clerk and Brendan were killed. Nick, distressed, rushes to the hospital with his dying son. Brendan eventually passes away due to excessive bleeding. During the trial Hume realizes that the murderer would only be sentenced to three to five years of incarceration, consequently, Hume drops the case. The murderer goes free, but the distraught father seeks vengeance for his son. He eventually tracks down his son's killer and stabs him with a large gardening knife. Billy Darley, the gang leader and brother to Brendan's killer, seeks revenge. He discovers that his brother's murderer was the same man who dropped the charges against his late brother. He orders a death sentence upon Nick and his family. During a raid upon Hume's home, his wife is killed while his son is left in a coma. Nick sets out again to avenge his family. He liquidates his bank account and uses the money to purchase several firearms. He slaughters every member of Darley's gang with his rag-tag collection of weaponry without regard of his own life. Battle vs. Travis Bickle (by Kingofawosmeness777) On a dark night in New York City Travis Bickle partrols the streets in taxi cab. He notices someone hailing his cab and he stops and picks the passanger up. Travis concentrates on the road. The passanger in Nick Hume. Travis continues down the dark road and stops at a red light. Looking through the overhead mirror he notices the passanger slowly take something out of his coat pocket. Nick Hume pulls out a gardening knife and tries to stab Travis in the throat only to have him grab his arm and get the gardening knife out of his hands. Travis exits the cab and pulls out his sleeve gun and fires at Nick Hume who takes cover behined the taxi. As Travis reloads Nick Hume shoots him with his Colt 1911 which barley misses Travis and he runs into an allwy way. Nick Hume looks for him in the alley way but can't seem to find him. Travis hides behined a dumpser and pulls out his Smith & Wesson Model 29 and aimes it at Nick Hume. The noise makes Nick Hume duck in cover in the dark before Travis can shoto him. Travis pulls out his Asra Constable and dual weilds the two guns and looks for Nick Hume. Nick Hume quietly loads his shotgun and waits for Travis to pass by. When Travis passes by he jumps out and shotos Travis with his shotgun knocking him down. Travis who is bleeding all over pulls out his Smith & Wesson Model 36 and fires it at Nick Hume. It hits him in the arm but Nick Hume steps on Travis's arm and puts the barrel of the shotgun on his forehead. Travis lets out a smile before Nick Hume kills him. Nick Hume covered in both his blood and Travis's blood walks away. Expert's Opinion Nick Hume defeated Travis Bickle because he was packing more advanced weaponry with longer range and greater accuracy. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Anton Chigurh (by Omnicube1) Detective Jessica Wallis glances at her watch. She then focuses on Nick Hume. He's been through a lot; the death of his wife and older son, killing the gang responsible for their deaths she thinks to herself. Wallis sighs, I'm a cop first. She slowly takes out her handcuffs. "Nick, it's time." Hume, tears in his eyes continues to watch his home videos, simple mementos of what his life used to be. "I'll only take a minute or two," he replies as he gets up. He walks around his home, reminiscing. He enters the master bedroom and collapses to his knees. He buries his shaven head into the soft white linen of the bed his wife and him used to share. **** "Chigurh, I got something for you. I need you to whack this sick f*** who killed my brother. I have a feeling he's coming after me right now. I'll call you if I myself took care of this. If you don't receive a call from me soon...well you know. The man's - huh...the animal's name is Nick Hume. Expect a text message that has a picture of the bastard and his home address, he'll definitely be there if he comes after me and my homeboys. Your money's waiting at Western Union, tell 'em that your expecting a wire of cash from Billy Darley, password's Joey." "Would you like to save this message?" Chigurh's phone inquired. The hitman hit decline and took another look at the text message. He examined his victim's photograph. Not bad looking, he thought to himself. A guy like this shouldn't be toting guns around. He strolled into his garage and opened his locked gun cabinet. He stared at the gun rack and took out his usual tools for killing. He took out his sound suppressor for his Remington 11-87, tossed it in the air, and caught it with one hand. Another day on the job. **** Hume walked out of the master bedroom and entered the living room. Wallis was watching some of the videos when he came in. "Ready?" the detective asked. "Yep," was the reply. "What's going to happen to my son, Lucas?" "Well, if you enter a plea bargain all you're going to get is 2-3 years, because of all that has happened to you. During that time Lucas will probably stay with his aunt." Wallis said. A blue and grey Ford pick-up truck parked itself across the street. Hume nodded. Wallis came over and began to put the handcuffs on Hume's arms. "What the hell?" the detective exclaimed as she saw her partner collapse onto the lawn before her. Chigurh walked forward reloading his suppressed Remington 11-87. "Get down, Nick!" she yelled as she made her way around Nick, her sidearm ready. However, she was too slow and was greeted by a 9mm bullet to the forehead. Hume retreated back behind his sofa and grabbed his Colt M1991A1. He only had one magazine. He popped up and fired four times, but missed his shots. The hitman was too quick and was able to find cover behind a pillar. Hume fired off his remaining bullets and dashed into his basement. He opened a wooden chest and gazed at the weapons he used to kill his family's murderers. He took them out one by one. He grabbed his last box of 12-gauge shotgun rounds and loaded two into his Rossi Overland shotgun and flipped up the barrels. Chigurh made his way into the house, shotgun at the ready. He found the foyer and living room empty. He went in deeper. "AHHH!" screamed Hume as he rounded the corner and fired his double-barrel shotgun. A large portion of pellets embedded themselves into Chigurh's shoulder, but he ignored the pain. He fired his Remington 11-87 several times, but he missed his mark. Nick loaded one shell at a time into his shotgun, his hands quivering. The hitman fired off his remaining two shells and rushed into the kitchen. He took out his Glock 19 and his TEC-9. He made his way towards his victim. Hume heard the approaching footsteps and readied himself. He turned around, but saw Anton with his TEC-9 and Glock 19 raised. Chigurh was the faster shooter and popped off several rounds, two struck Hume in the right shoulder. He dropped his shotgun. In pain, he took out his remaining firearm, the Colt Python, the same weapon he killed Billy Darley with. He swung around and fired the revolver. The hitman was forced to find cover inside a nearby bathroom. A stray bullet shattered a mirror and glass flew everywhere. He picked up a large shard of glass and held it out through the door. He used the glass to locate and target his enemy without exposing himself. He took out his TEC-9 and fired, using the reflective glass as his "eye". Hume remained behind the wall. The hitman had to reload. Nick swung around the wall and fired his revolver at the hand that was holding up the glass. "YOU F***ER!" Chigurh screamed as he gazed at the bloody stump of an arm he had left. He retreated back. Hume was out of bullets and went into his garage, hastily he grabbed a lethal tool that he laid his eyes on. It was a simple, rusty gardening knife. He struggled to walk out of the garage and after the man who was sent to kill him. He made his way down the hall then....everything went black. Hume began to wake up. A sudden shock of pain coursed through his forehead. He laid his head back down on the armrest of his couch. "Better end this now, huh?" said a voice. Nick turned his head to the left and saw the hitman holding the gardening knife. "I'm out of weapons." Hume sighed. He thought about the fact that he will be able to join his eldest son and his wife. But what about Luke? "Can I at least write a will?" **** "Good morning, sir. How may I help you?" asked the pretty blonde woman behind the Western Union counter. "I'm here to collect some money wired out to me." Chigurh responded. "And who wired it to you?" "Billy Darley." "Passcode?" "Joey" "Okay, please wait here while I collect your money," the blonde lady smiled and walked into an office. $450,000 for the death of a corporate executive, definitely worth it the hitman thought to himself. Hey a quick stab through the heart is painless right? Expert's Opinion Chigurh won due to his weaponry having higher ammo capacities like his Remington 11-87 and his TEC-9 compared to Hume's revolver and double-barreled shotgun. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Modern Warriors